No Matter What
by Dontjudgethefatkid
Summary: Cammie only really has Joey. Her parents are dead. Her aunt is always away with business. She hasn't seen her god-father in six years. She only has Joey, and Joey only has Cammie. Cammie was forced to grow up fast looking after Joey,her little brother. She's staying strong for him. But when they move to Roseville some things will change,but you can't change the past no matter what.
1. Are We There Yet?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any copy-righted brands/songs/items ect...**

**Hope you like... **

* * *

><p>"Mummy are we there yet?" Joey whinnied for the hundredth time this car journey.<p>

"No sweetie not yet, but very so ok?"I see him nod in his dinosaur car seat. I smile at how cute he is.

"Mummy...how big is the house?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, wont you?" I smile at him, never removing me eyes from the road. About 5 minutes later I pull into our drive way.

Our new house that aunt Abby got us is simple, just the way I like it. It has three bedrooms, one bathroom and the normal kitchen and living room.

I visited the house a few weeks ago to move and sort everything out so it was ready for me and Joey to move into it. Joey's bedroom it dinosaur themed, and full of toys Abby got him. Mine is basic dresser, wardrobe, desk but at least I have a king sized bed.

I turn around in my seat so I'm facing him (after I carefully parked the car and double checked the hand-brake was on) "Well this is it Joey..." I state and I can already see the excitement on the his little face "And if I save up I might be able to buy you a swing" he nods his head vigorously while looking at the house in awe.

"Are you just stare at our new house? Or are you going to go exploring?" I smile

"Explore! Explore! Explore!" he squeals and I laugh.

We moved from London to Roseville, Virginia, it's a small town. Joey grew up in London and has a strong accent were as I have only I tint of one. Our Aunt Abby bought a house for us, but she's always away with business. She loves her job and it pays well so it's ok, I can't complain especially when I still feel guilty for causing her so much trouble with me and Joey.

I can already tell Joey's going to be a heart-breaker when he's older, with his golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and cute button nose. Me? Well I'm just average, average hight, average weight, average everything. Just plain Jane.

"Well come on then" I laugh while I start to take him out of his car seat and pick him up. "_Omf_, your growing up to fast Joey!" he giggles.

I walk up to the door while trying to, _and struggling_, carry Joey. The boy can't sit still for more than ten seconds! I put him down and he hugs my legs tightly. _He's a hugger._ I cover his eyes while opening the door.

"Mummy stop! I wanna see!" he shouts trying to pull my hands away. I take them away and he runs into our new house.

For the next hour and a half is me basically chasing after Joey trying to stop him from hurting himself while he runs around the house seven times.

"Jo- *_breath*_- ey!" he finally stops and collapses on the floor, but soon crawls onto the sofa watching something on TV.

Just as I was about to call the pizza place for our dinner (I need to go shopping sometime) there's a knock on the door. I look a Joey he has the same confused look as me. I walk to the door and open it. The door reveals three girls around the same age as me.

"Hi I'm Bex" the closet one says to me "We just wanted to welcome you and your family to our street. We're your new neighbours" she smiles again. 'Bex' has a heavy British accent and reminds me of a Egyptian goddess with her dark hair, glowing cappuccino skin and caramel-coloured eyes. "_Guys say hi_" she whisper-shouts back to the other two girls.

"Hi I'm Liz" a pixie like girl says shyly with a slight southern accent. She was a short blonde bob, light blue eyes and is very skinny, but she had that geek-chic look about her.

"Macey" the last girl said in a bored tone not looking up from inspecting her nails. She looked Vogue worthy long thick black hair, very bright blue eyes and curves any girl would be jealous of. And a diamond nose stud properly worth more than this house.

"_Be nice Mace!_" Bex whisper-shouts again.

"Mummy who are the people?" Joey ask me hiding behind my legs.

"They're our new neighbours sweetie" I reassure him.

"oh ok"

'Macey' coughs gaining my attention. "Oh yeah, I'm Cammie" I smile warmly at them, trying not to be rude.

Joey coughs like Macey did, "..._and this little cutie_ is Joey, my little brother"

"Mummy I told you I'm not little!" he says annoyed, I roll my eyes but Bex crouches down in front of Joey and he hugs my legs tighter.

"Hello Joey I'm Bex. And if I heard right you're a Londoner like me" she smiles

"Yes" he replies shyly, she chuckles.

"Welcome to Roseville" Liz speaks quietly.

"thank you" I reply kindly.

"Where'd you get your jeans, Walmart?" Macey asks rudely but in a challenging tone. Finally looking up from inspecting her nails.

"yeah acutely, and they were on sale too!" I squeal fakly keeping a straight-face. A sly smile creeps onto her face.

"I like her" she states

"Good" I reply with a sly smile for myself.

"But we seriously have to do something about your outfi-" she's cut off by Bex, but she just rolls her eyes.

"Hey why don't you come shopping with us tomorrow? You know...get to know each other more before you start school...have some familiar faces" Bex asks with a nodding Liz. I look down at Joey unsure.

"Your parents could look after Joey for you right?" she asks noticing my doubtfulness. I swallow.

"My parents aren't home, they're away" _not a complete lie_ "I'm not sure...sorry"

"you can bring Joey" Liz adds

"What do you think Joey?" I ask looking down. He nods and I smile.

"Sure we'll come, What time?"

"twelve? We'll pick you up" Liz asks I nod smiling. _I think I've made friends already...I'm not sure how I feel about it. _

"Great"

"So see ya tomorrow?" I nod again, _wow there's a lot of nodding_, "Bye Cammie, Bye Joey" they call as they leave.

We ate our dinner of pizza later on and now it was about half eight.

"Joey time for bed!" I shout from the kitchen I get a sharp "NO!" back. _Time to go into mum mode_. I walk into the living room arms crossed even all 5"3 of me can be intimidating, "What was that?" I raise an eyebrow

he looks down scared and sad "sorry" he squeaks, I smile

"It's ok sweetie, lets just get ready for bed we've had a long day will do tomorrow too" he nods and starts to walk up the stairs.

After I finish getting Joey ready for bed I get ready myself. I throw on my; _'I have a love hate relationship with healthy food, I love to hate it'_. And I tie my hair in a messy bun. Just as I start to close my eyes my bedroom door creaks open. I see a small figure at the door clinging to an old teddy bear.

"Can I sleep with you tonight mummy? The shadows scare me" he admits I pat my bed and he rushes over. He snuggles on next to me; head laying on my stomach and arms wrapped around me. "Love you mummy" he whispers tiredly.

I kiss his hair "Love you Joey, no matter what..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, plz tell me what you think. I've had this idea for a while now so I decided to make it happen.<strong>

**Until next time...**

**xXx**


	2. That's Your Car!

"Mummy...Mum...Mum...Mummy...MUM!" is what I woke up to, that and very annoying poking in the side of my head.

"Urghgh" I reply

"Mummy time to wake up" I get poked in my stomach and I giggle. I open my eyes to see Joey jumping up and down. I smile at him.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask whist wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Because we made friends!" he shouts my smile drops a bit but I recover it quickly, making sure Joey didn't see it.

"Joey, you'll make friends at school too..." I laugh ruffling his hair.

"YAY!" Joey's always when a social-butterfly. Unlike me. I like to keep to myself, and not be so outgoing and seen. Dad used to call me a chameleon, as a kid I used to love to hide. Watching people's reaction when you jump out of your hiding place (which was in plain sight) was always my favourite thing to do as a child...even if I got in trouble a lot because the people I was scarring were holding plates...

"Remember Joey we're going shopping today" I say slightly groaning. I really don't like shopping, only I like it when there's the promise of food.

"Ok" he says grinning, which makes me smile and kiss the top of his head.

I was just getting up when the door bell rings. I look at the clock on my wall quickly making sure Joey didn't wake me up too late, 10:38 am, it reads. I walk down the stairs to the door completely forgetting my bed-head.

I open the door to be meet with a shocked Bex and Macey; an apologetic looking Liz.

"Ok shower NOW!" Macey demands

"What?"

"If we're going shopping with you, you need to look somewhat presentable" I grumble something along the lines of _'I'll show you were to stick presentable'_

"Not a morning person I see" Bex comments, I just give her a look. Liz pulls out a cup of coffee from behind her. I look at her with surprise written all over my face causing her to giggle.

"We didn't know what you liked so we guessed, Mocha ok?" Liz asks handing me my coffee I nod happy.

"Ok now shower, don't worry we'll look after Joey, then we'll give you a mini makeover" Bex squeals the last bit.

"But-I-you-how?" I stutter trying to find a way out of this, but Macey and Bex just stroll in like they own the place. Liz whispers in my ear "there's no use trying to get out of it, I've tried for seven years" I smile at her.

"Mummy who's- Hi!" Joey says once he sees who's at the door waving frantically

"Hi Joey" Liz says happy

"Joey I'm going to take a shower, and when I'm done I'm going to get you ready, so_ be_ ready mister" I say pointing at him, he nods.

I go upstairs and quickly take a shower using my favourite apple shampoo&conditioner and my apple body wash, _I like the smell of apple._

There's a knock on the door and a muffled "don't forget to shave your ape legs!" I roll my eyes but do as I'm told. I've known them for less than a day and I feel like we've been friends for years, which it a strange feeling for me. I open the bathroom after wrapping a fluffy towel around me and my red silk dressing gown (it was my mothers).

"Clothes" is all I hear before a pile of fabric it shoved in my face. I close the door again and look at the clothes. Its my favourite pair of dark wash grey jeans (they make my butt look great,_ if I do say so myself_), a white tank-top, and greeny-blue blazer. And for shoes; a pair of black knee-length heeled boots.

My hair's still wet (only towel dried) when I walk out again.

"Sit" Bex orders, and I do. She starts to get to work. Bex doing my hair, Macey doing my make up and Liz playing with Joey.

"Cammie...are these scars?" Macey ask my softly. I nod my throat suddenly becoming dry and tight. I blink but tears. _I forgot about the scars!_

"Later" I whisper, she nods but then starts to talk about thing stupid to lighten the mood.

A thousand pokes and thirty minutes later I'm done. Joey gasps "You look pretty mummy!" he look at my shoes then back at me "and taller"

I laugh "Thanks Joey" I look in the mirror and for once, I look pretty. My make up is natural yet noticeable. My waist long hair (I used to have shoulder length hair but I just kept forgetting to book an appointment) is straightened and not a hair out-of-place.

"Cammie you are natural beautiful but we just made it more in-your-face" Macey smiles. I ignore the compliment, _she's just being nice_, I thank them.

"Now **you** mister" I point at him while he's playing on my phone.

"No!" I sigh

"You have five seconds to come here" I say in an authoritative voice he looks up and I see fear flicker in his eyes, but like all Morgans he's stubborn so doesn't move "_five...four...three..._" he pushes the phone into Liz's hand and scrambles to me. I soften my voice "come on sweetie let's get you ready"

"Mummy can we match?" I chuckle but nod my head.

"We'll be back in a few" I say to the girls.

"We'll meet you downstairs"

I walk with Joey into his dinosaur room and get him dressed in a pair of dark jeans, white t-shirt, greeny-blue cardigan and black trainers.

We see the girls in the kitchen with two bowels of fruit loops with milk. I raise an eyebrow. Bex holds the box and rattles it around "we figured you wouldn't have anything in so we brought breakfast, its essential to be full for shopping"

"Thank you" I smile.

"That's what friends are for" she replys grinning, my smile widens.

"Ok lets go" Macey squeals

"Is it ok it we take my car? due to it having Joey's car seat"

"yeah sure...what car do you have?" I chuckle

"You'll see" they all share a worried look, we walk outside of the house and I walk over to my car,_ if you'd call it that_. I unlock it but stop when I hear Macey scream profanities, lucky Liz covers Joey's ears.

"THAT'S YOUR CAR?! IM NOT DRIVING IN THAT!" You see... my car is a black Jeep, a big one. I chose it because of its safety. When I first got it took me a long time to master climbing in and out of it.

It arrived yesterday after the girls left.

I see Bex grinning like a mad (wo)man, Liz looks terrified, I giggle

"This it awesome!" Bex screams. Macey looks slightly sick.

"Relax Mace, it's one of the safest cars you'll ever drive in"

"I'm not worried about safety, it's basically a tank! But how am I suppose to get in and out of it?! And what will people think of the 'Macey McHenry' riding that...that thing" she points at my car.

"First Ms McHenry, who cares what people think. And secondly you get in and out like this" I get in and out with no problem. "I'll help"

she huffs "fine"

Once everyone is in the car, and I've checked Joey's car seat four times, we set off to the mall. With only a little bit of trouble entering the car. The car journey is basically Macey and Bex singing really off tune while Liz trys to give me directions to the mall. And me fully focused on the road. I park in the car park and get out first then help them all out. For such a small town the mall is quite big.

"Come on!" Bex is practically bouncing up and down. I pick up Joey and carry him inside.

For the next three hours me and Liz get pulled into every shop. I found out some things about them.

Bex is the sporty one, being on most of the sport clubs at the school. She's a black belt in several self-defence sports. And wants to go to a university with a volleyball scholarship.

Liz is the nerdy one, loves classic novels with a passion and is a massive fangirl. And wants to go to be a doctor.

Macey is the guy magnet, _no seriously I saw about five guys drooling!_ She hates that her parent are always busy with politics and make her act like the angle child.

I also found out that they all have crushes, Bex has one on someone called Grant, Liz and Jonas, and Macey and Kyle.

"Guy's can we get something to eat"

"Please" Liz begs as she's being pulled to the ground with the weight of the bags. We find an empty table after getting some food. Joey sits on my lap and I bounce him up and down and he giggles.

"Now Cammie tell us about you" I pause mid-bite, slightly afraid. Every time I tell someone they pity me and look at me differently. I don't want that.

"You don't have to" Liz adds noticing my discomfort.

"No, I want to" and I do, they seem different. And I feel like I can trust them and they won't judge me. I give Joey my phone and headphones to stop him from over hearing. He always gets really upset and it breaks my heart.

"When I was eleven my mum was pregnant with Joey. We were all so happy. Nine months later Joey was born, strong and healthy at 6 pounds and 3 ounces" I look at Joey, he's too busy playing with my phone to notice we're talking about him, "We named Joey after mine and Joey's godfather, Joe, we was away on his travels. He used to travel the world and teach the more deprived parts..._I haven't seen him in six years.._.anyway going off track. After my mother and father were discharged from the hospital we made our way home. Mum and Dad in the front, my and Joey in the back. A drunk driver hit our car, both our parents died on impact. My scars are from the glass. The police said it was a miracle how the back of the car was hardly smashed, my side was the worst. We were in foster care for a year when the papers were finally signed giving us over to my aunt, my godmother, but she's always away on business...so umm yeah..." I look down blinking back tears.

"Wow your strong" Bex commented after a while I smile at her for not pitying me. Liz looked like she was trying to fight back tears too.

"For some reason I trust you guys, I feel like I'm already been friends with you for years" I admit.

"I think we can all agree with that" Macey says

"Why does Joey call you Mummy?" Liz asks

"I'm the closet thing to one. He gets jealous and depressed when he sees other kids with their parents" they all nod.

"YAY NEW HIGHSCORE!" Joey screams making nearly everyone in the mall look in our direction. I pull one of the headphones from of his ear.

"A little loud sweetie" I giggle as his blushes. Bex starts hitting my arm frantically._ OW!_

"What?!" I ask her impatiently, she keeps staring behind me.

"They're here! Why?! How?! Do I look ok? I knew I should have worn the other top..." she keeps rambling to herself. I decide to turn around to see what's caused her so much panic.

And I'm instantly met with a pair of emerald-green eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter done! thank you all for your support.<strong>

**A Massive thank you to; Sunniva Steiner, Wait What, Believe514, Sparkles250711, and the Guest reviews. For ether following or commenting, it does mean a lot to me :D  
><strong>

**My plan is to update every Sunday (If I can), I really would love to hear what you think so far, and any if improvements could be made. Thank you.**

**Until next time...**

**xXx**


	3. Something In the Water

**(Cammie is 16 and Joey is 5 going on 6...just thought it needed to be classified :D)**

I decide to turn around to see what's caused her so much panic. And I'm instantly met with a pair of emerald-green eyes...

* * *

><p>I was stunned, never I have seen such a stunning colour, yes it was green, but they seem so deep and just such a pure green...just...WOW.<p>

The lucky owner of these 'stunning' eyes is a guy about my age. Who, like those eyes, were WOW. With dark brown messy hair (the kind that looks like he just woke up but still manges to look like a model and the kind that you cant help but want to run your hands through). He stood tall at about 6"1. You could cut a finger on those cheek bones! He's what one might call 'well-built' (just enough muscle to make any female drool..._that is, from what I can see_). He also looks like a bit of a bad boy with the leather jacket, I don't know...he just has that look about him, but what am I to judge.

Ok I'll just say it he was hot!

And we was with three other equally as handsome guys...

...

And they're walking over here!

_Crap! _Crap! __Crap! __Crap! __Crap! __Crap! __Crap! hey, __guess what?...Crap!  
><em>_

I turn back around avoiding eye contact at all means.

I can see why Bex was panicking, but she should be used to talking to boys. I'm not. I went to an all girls school until I was eleven then I was home schooled. Which summed up means = **no boys!** _And_ the fact I'm not the best with talking to strangers, I'm still shocked that I have friends. It's been only me and Joey for so long...you just get used to it.

"Cammie why are you panicking you don't even know them?" Macey asks as calm as ever.

"I went to an all girl-" I'm cut off

"Well hello pretty ladies" I hear a deep voice from behind, _I refused to turn around! _"Mind if we join you" he says already grabbing a chair and sitting. I look at him, still avoiding eye contact.

_The guy is a Greek God! What's with this town and the good-looking people in it? There must be something in the water!_

"_Please, sit_" Bex says in a very flirtatious.

The rest of the guys sit down, the green-eyed guy sits next to me and smirks, the game Joey's playing suddenly becomes very interesting. I bounce Joey up and down on my knee making him giggle, and me laugh.

"Who's this _McHenry_?" the guy asks Macey while looking at me, I look everywhere but those green orbs.

"Well _Goode_-" she starts annoyed "-They're our new neighbours they moved into the house on our road yesterday"

"Wow McHenry you got to her fast" he smirks again

"Better me than you _Goode_" they continue to argue like cats and dogs, Joey even stops playing with my phone to watch.

Joey turns to me smiling and whispers (but loudly) "Mummy who are these people?!"

I smile and whisper back like him"I honestly don't have clue!"

"Lizzzzzzy" Joey whines.

she smiles at him "Yes cupcake?"

"Who are these people? Mummy doesn't know"

"Well...That's Grant" she points at the Greek God, he's very musclely but it suits him. He has blonde number four all over, and bright blue eyes. You can tell he most likely plays most of the sports in the school -like Bex.

"Jonas" she points to the geeky looking guy while blushing slightly. Like Liz, he works the geeky look, but pulls it of well. He has black thick hair cut into a buzz-cut. And bluey-grey eyes framed by glasses.

"Kyle" she points to the gut with goofy grin, he has slightly tanned with thin messy black hair, he looks like he'd be class-clown (in a good way) with that grin...it's definitely not an innocent grin.

"and Zach" she points to the green-eyed hottie (_ok I admitted it!_).

They all give a some sign of hello.

"Hi I'm Joey!" he says excited

"Hey little man" Grant says waving at Joey.

Joey narrows his eyes "I'm not little!" he shouts, causing the rest of the guys to laugh at Grant who has his hands up in surrender.

"Joey Morgan! Did I teach you _any_ manners!" I go into mum-mode.

he lowers his head "Sorry mummy..." I raise an eyebrow "...sorry Grant" I kiss his head telling him its ok.

"Mummy?" Kyle blurts out, in a very bad British accent.

I cover his ears while he wiggles around trying to remove my hands from his ears "I'm his sister, but he calls me mummy" they nod still confused but let it drop. Grant then attempts to put his arm around Bex but she hits the back of his head.

"Ow" he groans

Zach turns around to face me "I didn't catch your name..." he points out while, yet again, smirking

"I didn't give it, but its Cammie"

He leans over to my ear, his breath tickles, I freeze "Nice to meet you Cammie" I force back a shiver but I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks. He chuckles leaning back into his seat happy with his actions and my reaction.

"Cammie, what where you saying about before about school? Your going to Roseville High on Monday right?" Bex asks

I swallow embarrassed "um...I was saying it would be a big change, and yes I'm staring on Monday, and Joey's staring Elementary on Monday as well"

"How will it be a big change?" Jonas asks curious

"Well..er...I went to an all girls boarding school until I was eleven...then when I moved to England I was home schooled until now"

"Wait!...So you never went to a school with guys?.._how did you live_" Macey asks

I laugh "I got used to it, and when I was in England I spent most my time looking after Joey"

"What school did you go to?" Liz asks

"Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women" I say shyly but with a hint of pride. Liz and Jonas' jaw drops

"Y-you went t-there" Liz asks shocked Jonas mirrors her look.

"Dose anyone else feel left out? What's the big deal?" Kyle asks confused

"Gallagher, is one of the best schools in America and probably in the top ten for the world. Only the best, of the best, of the best get in..."

Zach whistles "Impressive..._for such a small thing_"

"I'm not _that_ small" I mutter

Joey puts his hand on my shoulder like a doctor about to give bad news "sorry mummy...but you are" that causes everyone to burst out laughing.

"I love this little guy" kyle says Joey gives him the _'Morgan glare'_ that he learnt from a very young age "...sorry smaller-compaired-to-everyone-else-but-very-big-for-your-age guy" Kyle declares and Joey grins.

"Even Liz is taller than you at 5"3 and that's saying something" Bex laughs

I point to Joey threateningly "You. Mister. Watch too much TV" I say referring to his little act.

"don't" he fires back

"do" I reply

"don't"

"do"

"do"

"don't"

"HaHa! Got you!" he giggles, I roll my eyes and mutter_ 'Morgan Men'. _Kyle burst out laughing, we all look at him.

"Do-do" he giggles

"seriously man?" Grant asks, but he continues to giggle. I raise an eyebrow at Macey seeing as I was told she had a crush on him. She shrugs and texts me something, I take my phone back from Joey just before it beeped.

_Idk he's cute. Makes me laugh. Way different from the other sleaze bags I dated, and he makes me feel happy ;)...but he has big mouth and acts more like Joey's age group lol_

_~M_

I look at the time on my phone, 5:49pm. "Hey guys, Joey and I need go soon...we still need to go shopping for food..."

"There is no way I'm going in that monster again!" Macey shouts

"You got in it fine before!"

"I almost broke my heel! And sweetie... they aren't cheep"

"My apologies your highness, remember my wardrobe is full of rags compare to your designer imported fabrics, only the best of the best for the queen"

"Cute" she snorts.

"I know I am"

"Ok if you two are done, I need to get home the game is on soon and I can't miss it...so Mace if you wont get in Cammie's monster-truck then I'll just make you" and with that Bex sung Macey over her shoulder like it was nothing...for her it properly was nothing, of course Macey screamed and kicked but gave up knowing it was useless.

"See y'all tomorrow...bye Jonas" Liz squeaks the last bit while blushing all kinds of red.

"Bye Liz" Jonas squeaks back, _aww they're perfect for each other._

"Bye Kyle" Macey winks over Bex's shoulder, he winks back.

"Ready to get your arse handed to you on a plate tomorrow Granty?" Bex teases.

"Only if you're the one touching my ass" he replys and Bex glares, but I can see a tiny bit of blush on her ears.

"BYE GUYS!" Joey all but screams.

"Bye Joey" they reply, but not at the same time or that would just be creepy.

"See ya smirker" I say to Zach while turning around so he can't see my blush,_ I have no clue where that burst of confidence came from!_

"Bye Gallagher Girl" _Gallagher girl? _I ignore it and keep walking with the girls to my car.

Macey looks up at me from over Bex's shoulder smiling widely "High school hell starts tomorrow so we'll be round at seven to make you look _'droolable'_...so everyone will remember who '**_Cammie Morgan_**' is, "

I'm not sure I want everyone to remember who I am...

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>~UPDATES ARE ON SUNDAY'sMONDAY's~**_

**Thank you to everyone, I write because of you guys so you deserve to get a shout out, it makes my day when I get an alert saying someone has (or is) reviewed/favourited/following my story  
><strong>

** So thank you; nobody's-angle-love, greeneyedsmirker, chickofdeath101, chameleons-and-kitty-kats, sam135, gallaghergirl17, booknmovielover, Tris-Holmes123, kayla, LuvinZammie, Sparkles250711, Wait what, blondintelect and all the Guests**

**Ps. I really love some people's usernames ;)**

**Untill next time...**

**xXx**


	4. First Day

**Warning: I'm British so sorry for any mistakes made about the American schooling system**

* * *

><p>I stare at her skeptically.<p>

"What's wrong with it?" Macey asks slightly annoyed.

"nothing...that's the thing..." I just stare at the outfit.

"Oh come on Cammie! I want to make it to school before I turn fifty!" Bex shouts from the bathroom.

I turn to Macey eyeing her carefully "What's the catch?"

"no catch"

"Just put the bloody thing! Let me have a butchers" Bex demands

Liz looks very confused "Why do you want a butcher?" Bex rolls her eyes coming out of the bathroom muttering something.

"A butchers, or butchers hook -the full term-, means _have a look_ in cockney slang. Which is unfortunately is becoming forgotten" I tell them, they nod.

"Finally someone who understands me! Now get your arse into the outfit" I sigh

"No sighing, just complying" Macey barked causing Liz to giggle.

"Mummy hurry up... I want to make friends" Joey whines from across the hall

I get changed into the outfit Macey gave me. It's simple and comfortable. That's why I was confused...'Macey doesn't do simple' _her quote not mine_. The outfit that she chose was normal pair of black skinny jeans, a maroon flannel shirt with a grey tank top. And matching maroon converse.

Normal. Simple. Smart. Just the way I like it.

"Mummy are you done yet?" Joey ask running into my room while Liz straightens my hair.

"Almost sweetie...why don't you look handsome" I smile at him. He just giggles.

Joey demanded that me and him match in some way today. So he's basically wearing what I am, but for a five-year old boy.

"almost done..." Macey stops poking my eyes "There...perfect"

I look in the mirror, my hair is pin-striaght and my eyes just have a small outline of eye-liner to make my eye colour stand out.

"Thanks guys...I was kinda of scared when you mentioned a make-over" I smile shyly. We all make it down to the kitchen and I start making breakfast.

"Oh you'll get used to it" Bex grins as my smile falls.

"And we hardly did anything..._Fuck you and your natural beauty_" Macey huffs

"Macey language!" I shout at her in Mum-mode

"Sorry mommy" she bends her head down grinning, Liz and Bex laugh.

"Time out now!" I demand pointing to the sofa, she stalks off to it giggling the whole way, I roll my eyes.

After we finish breakfast we make our way over to 'The Monster' as Macey like to put it (I just cut out a lot of bad words). Bex helps Liz in and slides in effortlessly afterwards, I strap Joey in and double-check it before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Macey surprisingly gets in without my help after five goes, she demanded that I was not to help her as I quote "_McHenry's can over come any 'issues' while still looking fabulous" _I just laughed and took off to school.

Luckily Joey's elementary school was very close to the high school building.

I park on the side of the road in front of the elementary school. Children and their parents are already making their way inside the building. I unstrap Joey and tell the girls to wait for me.

I can tell Joey's nervous as he grips tightly on to my hand, but like all Morgan men he plays it off. I swing him up so I'm giving him a piggy-back, he laughs happy causing me to laugh.

Some parents look over at us with a mix of looks. Ranging from disgust to curiosity. I hate it when people look at me like I'm some just teen that just got knocked. People have no right to judge, they don't know me, they don't know Joey, they don't know our story. And anyway it's not like their disgust is going to change anything!

"You ready joey?" I whisper to him, he nods looking around nervously "Don't worry sweetie pie, they'll love you" I whisper again he grins.

We make our way to the receptionists and she smiles fakly. I put Joey back on the ground and he hugs my leg.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asks trying to sound interested.

"My brother is starting school today"

"Oh okay, just get your parents to sign the forms for you" I wince a tiny bit when she mentions parents.

"I'm his legal guardian" _not a __complete__ lie_.

"You look a little _young_" she says quite rudely

"Well that's none of your business, its it?" I fire back raising I'm voice a bit.

"There's no need for that tone Missy!" I sigh and massage the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry ma'am, I would just like to have my brother start school _this morning_" I empathise the last part. She huffs but hands me over the papers to fill in. I do and hand them back to her giving her a sickly sweet smile while saying "Thank you ma'am" I turn my attention to Joey as we start to make our way to his classroom "My sweetie pie is growing up" I say mainly to myself "now I want you to have fun and make lots of friends...if anyone is mean to you, you tell me ok?" I ask and he nods looking around. "Remember I love you..."

"...No matter what" he finishes "Love you mummy." I give him a massive kiss and wave him off I already see a girl and boy talking to him while he stick his hand out introducing himself.

I'm happy he's happy.

I walk back to 'The Monster' with a gin on my face.

"How did it go?" Liz asks

"Good" I say as I start-up my car again.

"Wait till everyone sees 'The Monster'" Bex laughs "Doesn't it slug down the petrol?" she ask her true accent coming out

"Naw, I modified it to run like a dream and upgraded the catalytic converter so the environment wont suffer"

"You did it yourself?" Bex asks in awe

"Yep" about a minute later, I drive into Roseville High's car park. The building is modest nothing like Gallagher's or the high schools you see in the movies. I swallow as a lot of eyes turn to look at us.

"It's a small town, your fresh meat, and you just drove up in this mother tucker" Macey explains.

"Don't worry Cammie we'll be here the whole time for you" Liz comforts me.

"Unless we have no classes together"

"Not helping Bex!" Liz hisses Bex just raises her hands up in surrender.

"Ok the plan...Liz and Bex you get out first at the same time because you're in the back. Then you open the doors for me and Cammie while helping us out, like royalty, then Cammie will take off her sunglasses and follow my lead into the building, Ok?" Liz and Bex nod.

"But I don't have sunglasses" just as I say that Macey shoves a pair of sunglasses in my face, narrowly avoiding my eyes.

"Ok on three...three...two...one...go go go go go!" with that Liz and Bex exit 'The Monster' at the same time. They reach our doors and open them. As planned Macey and I get out, I take off the sunglasses.

_Is she new?_

_Look at that truck_

__Who is she?__

_Woah dude she's hot!_

_She knows Macey!_

_Who does she think she is?_

Whispers fill the car park and I duck my head, probably blushing bright red. Macey lifts my head and whispers into my ear "they smell fear...sway your hips when you walk"

"Macey I don't-" but I stop as she ignores me and swags her hips, causing some of the boys to drool. _Eww._ I follow Macey to the front desk, but without the hip swing. But I walked with my head held high.

We got to the desk and an old looking lady was typing on the computer. _Lets hope this one goes better_. She looks up and smils warmly.

"Hello there I'm Professor Buckingham, I'm guessing you're the new student Ms Morgan, am I correct?" _ok, she's nicer, but she scares me a little_

"Yes I am ma'am" I say politely.

"Here's your schedule-" she passes me a few papers "-and your locker number and code"

"thank you ma'am"

"No problem, my dear" she smiles.

"Let me see your schedule!" Macey squeals scanning the page. "I have English with you. Liz is in your maths class. Bex is in your history class. The girls and the guys are in your gym"

"Yay!" we start to walk to our home-room when I hear a voice I haven't heard in a long time.

I freeze.

"Hey Patricia can you copy theses for me?"

"Of cause!" I turn around and see the man I haven't seen in six years. He hasn't changed a bit.

"come on Cammie I know Mr S is hot but we can't be late" Macey trys to push me but I dig my heals into the ground.

"Joe Solomon?" I ask in a whisper but they hear.

"Yeah why?"

I ignore Bex's question and walk slowly to the man who has his back to me. "Joey?" I ask, but it comes out slightly broken. The man turns around with a frown, he looks at me.

_He doesn't recognise me...Well it has been six years!_

"Sorry do I know you?" he asks bored and annoyed.

That causes me to snap.

"No wonder you don't recognise me _Joey _it **has** been six years!" I shout at him and sneer his name. I see a flash cross his face.

"Cammie bear?" he ask shocked and wide-eyed.

"You don't even know what your god-son looks like!" anger fills me.

_He just forgot about us! Joey! The little boy named after him!_

And I do the one thing I thought was the best thing to do.

I one thing that seemed right.

I slap him.

HARD.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffy but I just had to...<strong>

**Thank you to: Wait what, Iamawesommmmeee, Viktoria King, carpentert31, nobody's angel love, jackiejpickens, 99scamp99 and all the Guests it does mean a lot to me. (Sorry if I missed anyone)**

**Untill next time...**

**xXx**


	5. Explosion

_I slap him_

_Hard..._

* * *

><p>All I think about after I slapped him was<p>

_OW! MY HAND! MOTHER TRUCKER!_

_Why is his face so hard?!_

I turn to walk away whistle grabbing Bex, Liz and Macey they stare open-mouthed in shock.

"Cammie wait!" he shouts at me but I ignore him and continue to storm out of the office.

"Y-you j-just slapped Mr S!" Bex states still in shock. I look at my watch and it says we have ten minutes until the bell so I drag them back to my truck. I notice the guys, all but Zach, they're just hanging around talking so I go up to them.

"Guys! I think I broke them" they look at me as I point to the girls

"What did you do?" Jonas asks looking concerned for Liz. _awww_

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Bex screams coming out of her trance, Liz and Macey follow.

"Wow Cammie didn't know you had it in you" Macey says

"What happened" Kyle ask excitedly jumping up and down.

"Cammie slapped Mr S, quit strongly too" Liz replys

"NO FUDGING WAY!"

"WHAT!?"

"Whoo! Cammie's got claws"

"Why?" _of course Jonas was the only rational thinking one._

"_Oh hey...where's Zach?_" I say 'casually' ,curious and trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Macey smirks, _Zach's is cuter...Where did __that __come from!? _

_"_Wouldn't you like to know, now stop trying to change the subject and explain why you just slapped one of the hottest teachers in the school?!" Macey demands. I cringe at the hotness comment..._I'll admit he's good-looking but still he's a butt-head!_

"Well...um..er-" but I'm fortunately cut off by Zach, _remind me to thank him._

"Hey guys what I miss?" he asks

"Just Cam-" I cut Grant off

"Nothing" I say quickly, they all eye my curiously but let it drop, all but Macey. She sends me a we-**will**-talk-about-this-later look.

"ZACHY" a very high-pitched voice squeals so high I surprised dogs haven't come. Zach looks terrified as he hides behind Grant.

"Crap I thought I lost her" he mutters

"Zachy-poo! I see you silly" I turn to see who it is.

"Tina what do you want?" Bex asks clearly annoyed.

"_Zach_" she giggles this 'Tina' person looks..._different, to say the least. _Most of her bleached blonde, almost white, hair looks to be fake. Her 'tan' is orange, and her make-up is layered on thickly. And clothes are almost non-existent. _Maybe she's a very nice person_. I think hopefully.

She turns to me "Hey you're the new girl right? So is it like true you're a teen mom and an orphan?" she say straight out, I'm shocked.

"Fuck off Tina!" Bex hisses

"What do you want Tina? I think I made it quite clear last night I don't want anything to do with you" Zach says through his teeth.

"Oh that, yeah that was just a little argument we had"

"_That_, that was break-up"

She pouted "Playing hard to get, I see" Zach was just about to reply when the bell went. We start to make our way to home-room, luckily were in the same one.

"Ready Cammie?" Liz asks

"No"

"Purrrrfect" Bex purrs like a cat, Grant stops walking for a second and almost trips over Kyle. I giggle.

The hallway is packed with teens all trying to make their way to class.

"Sorry...excuse me...sorry...urg" I yelp trying to squeeze my way through the crowds, I doesn't help that I'm at armpit level. Macey looks at me rolling her eyes.

"Move it bitches!" she screams and everyone moves out the way creating a path for us, _I even saw a teacher move!_

We finally make our way to home-room and sit down close to each other. Zach sits next to me, making me a bit uneasy. I pull out my old and battered copy of The Colour Purple, one of my many favourites. I start reading but look up when I feel a pair of eyes on me. Zach smirks at me, I raise an eyebrow.

"Good book" is all he says before our teacher comes in.

The rest of the went by as easy as I could for me. Introducing myself, that kind of thing. I Knew most of the things already. The bell rings signalling lunch time. I make my way to the cafeteria and get a normal lunch. I look around hoping to find the girls.

"Over here bitch-face!" Macey shouts causing everyone to turn to look at me I duck my head down and scurry to the table.

"Really Macey?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes really now tell-" she's cut off by the guys sitting down.

"Hey did you see Mr Solomon's cheek? there's a bright red hand mark" Zach whistles "Who ever must have been pissed!" he chuckles "the mighty Solomon finally taken down"

"Yeah Cammie...they must have been pissed" Bex starts raising an eyebrow.

The room gets very quite,very quickly. No other than Joseph Solomon makes his way to our table, with a very red hand print on his cheek.

"Miss Morgan can I talk to you privately for a moment?" I mental debate my options as everyone's eyes bore into my head.

"ok" I get up and follow him out of the cafeteria and into a class room cursing myself for failing under pressure.

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly "So..." he starts avoiding my eyes

"_So...Joseph where have you been?_" he finches slightly at my tone

"Cammie I-" I cut him off suddenly it's too much to hold back the betray and anger I've held in for too long.

I explode

"No!..Where were you?! You know what? You sicken me! You don't even known your own godson's name!" I storm over to him and get right up in his face shaking with anger "You bastard! You weren't even there for the funeral! You left us! You promised mom and dad you would look after us" I start beating on his chest with my fists "you promised, you promised...Do you know how hard it is to look into a five-year old eyes and tell them you're not their mom. That their mom and dad are dead. That they will never be able to have their mom bug them about tidying their room or their dad teaching them how to ride a bike! I had to do that all on my own! I loss my childhood trying to save his! DO YOU KNOW THAT!? DO YOU?! NO! You don't because you left...oh god you left..." I collapse against his chest sobbing. His arms wrap around me whilst trying to clam me down.

_It's a good thing lunch is for an hour _I think bitterly_  
><em>

"C-cammie...I'm so sorry...I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you...I just...I'm sorry" he whispers

"Where were you?" I ask broken, struggling to catch my breath.

"I was in Japan when I found out what happen to your parents...I found out a week after they were killed, then there was the earthquake...I tried to find you. I really did. But I couldn't. I begged Abby to tell me but she said you needed time and space. And that you would be happier without me...I tried Cammie I really did" he pauses "_Please forgive me_" he sounds as broken as I feel. I look up at him just as a tear escapes his eyes. _The Joe Solomon does not cry!_ I wipe the tear away.

"Joey"

"huh?" he ask confused

"Joey...that's the name of your god-son Joey Matthew Morgan"

"You n-named him..." he asks slightly shocked. I nod smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry Joe. I can't forgive you...not yet. Maybe someday, but you'll need to work for it. You've missed too much. I need to go think for a while..." I say getting out of his embrace. I open the door and wipe my eyes with the back of my hands. I close the door softly.

"Want to go get some ice cream? You look like you might need it" I jump slightly at the sound of the voice. Zach leans against the wall confidently.

"How long have you been there?" I demand

he smirks "long enough...Ice cream can help" he says encouragingly.

Ice-cream or school. Ice-cream or school. Ice-cream or school. Ice-cream!

"Cookie dough?" I ask quietly

"Of course"

I smile weakly "Ice cream sounds pretty good to me"

"Well let's go Gallagher girl"

* * *

><p><strong>A massive thank you to: Tiff vonZe, Allyce12, kindle fire HD, nobody's angel love, Chelsea, aquaheart71, Wait what, CyanStar3, GG-at-Heart, hannahslye (sorry if I missed out anyone) You make my day!<strong>

**Until next time...**

**xXx**


	6. Ice-Cream

The ice cream place was about a five-minute walk. Zach didn't talk or try to question me he just let me be.

"I hear they have really good cookie-dough ice cream" Zach jokes as we walk up to the door of the shop. I look around nervously Zach notices "Hey, what's wrong?._..other than the whole explosion thing earlier on_..." he smirks while opening the door for me.

"Won't we get in trouble for ditching?" I ask he laughs loudly, and I glare.

"Your cute, what do you expect if you hang out with the town bad-boy?" we take a seat near the back of the '_restaurant_' if you could call it that.

"Bad-boy?" I snort

he fakes hurt "Yes bad-boy and irresistible at that"

"you're so full of your self" I state

"Yeah, but you know its true" I roll my eyes at him he just smirks. "I'll be back in a minute I have to get someone an ice cream" once he's gone I start to think if I was being to harsh on Joe. "Don't you dare feel sorry for exploding on Mr S from what I heard he deserved it...and you shouldnt forgive him so quickly" I look up startled,_ I didn't even see him__ come back_.

"how much did you hear?"

"enough" I nod and look away. He sighs and puts my ice cream into of me.

"Vanilla?" I ask raising an eyebrow looking at his ice cream.

he winks taking a bite "sometimes you just have to enjoy the simpler and plainer things in life"

"deep" I laugh he just rolls his eyes at me "So Zachy-poo?" I ask giggling a little at the scowl he sends me.

"Dont call me that!" he snaps and while I laugh

"so who was the girl you were cowering from behind grant?"

"I was not cowering" he defends

"You kinda were"

he huffs "fine that was Tina, my ex, who still thinks we're a thing" I nod taking another bite of my cookie dough.

"She seems..._nice_" he just looks at me

"_Yeah, very nice" _he say sarcastically "I bet she was dating half the football team while she was with me"

"Sorry?" I offer

he grins at me "she was just good for a morning make-out" he chuckles, I glare at him "_What_?" he ask confused.

"first, treat all women with respect and secondly too much information" I shake my head.

"Your so inocent...let me guess you havent even had your first kiss yet?" I blush bright red as he gets his answer and he laughs.

"So!? I want it to be special and not just some drunk make out fest with a guy I don't even know the name of"

He rolls his eyes at me "Your such a chick. Let me guess you want it like in the movies where the guys stares into the girls eyes and the whole world disappears... then they, ever so painfully, slowly lean in and kiss. Fitting to gether like a puzzle all of this while its raining?" he asks I kind of go into a daze, but quickly blink out of it.

"Yeah" I shrug ignoring his eye roll

"Well that's only in the movies and books. Marketing companies making money off teenage girls"

I frown at him "maybe you havent met the right person to make you feel that way..."

"_yeah_...sorry I was being an ass, and you don't need another one in your life. Oh by the way; didn't know you had it in you to scream at _'The Mr Solomon'_ like that, I can't say im not impressed. So lets start again...Hello I'm Zachary Jared Goode, but please call me Zach" he smiles. _A real smile!_

I smile back "Cameron Ann Morgan, but please call me Cammie"

"favorite day of the week?" Zach asks out of the blue after a minute of us finishing our ice cream

"Sunday...Joey and I usually watch old movies together on Sundays. Favorite movie?"

"Mad Max...Favorite season?" he asks me

"Winter...Unicorn or talking goat?" I ask

"goat" he answers. I stare at him

"But a unicorn is a freaking unicorn!"

"Yeah but a talking goat is a talking goat!" we argue over it for a little, while receiving disapproving looks from other costumers

"Unicorns are magical!"

"They're just a horses with horns!"

"But a talking goat is just goat that can talk!"

"Lets a agree to disagree" he finally says

"Deal" I mutter 'unicorn wins every time' "What time is it?"

he looks at his phone and stares at it for a second "School would be finishing around now" _wow time flys_

"Crap I have to pick up Joey and my truck is still at school!"

"Relax Gallagher Girl"

"Thanks Zach...I needed to just get out of that place" I refer to what happened at school

"no problem...it's amazing what ice cream and a hot date can do..." I roll me eyes at him "see ya tomorrow Gallagher girl and don't worry my lips are sealed"

I rush back to the school car park and hop into the monster. I drive to Joeys school and walk to were we agreed to meet. I can see him talking to a boy his age and I notice the paper in his hand. He notices me and says a quick good-bye to the boy.

"Mummy!" he screams runs towards me I laugh and prepare for impact, he manges to knock out all the air I had in my lungs

"So how was your day sweetie?" I mange to say after I take a big breath of air.

"It was sooo good! Mummy look what I made!" he shoves the paper he was holding into my hands, I look at it. It's a cute stick figure picture of me holding his hand.

"Wow sweetie aren't you gifted?" he giggles and ruffle his hair. I hold his hand as we make our way to the truck.

"I made lots of friends to mummy! and my teacher is really nice" he says excited I laugh.

"That's great sweetie...How dose sausage and mash sound for tonight?"

"Yay!"

"Your having an early night tonight 'cause I want you fresh and full of beans for your second day" he nods smiling and we make our way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you; aquaheart71, monkeygirl1425, Chelsea, Sparkles250711, Wait what, SummerTime15, hannahslye, Sunniva Steiner, Believe514, Believe514, nobody's angel love, Heya and the guest reviews <strong>

**Until next time...**

**xXx**


	7. Joey Matthew Morgan

**(A/N:This chapter may seem strange but just read it will make sense by the end.)**

"Cammie...wake up...Cammie" Dad starts shaking my shoulder. "Cupcake wake up we need to go to the hospital"

"Why what's wrong daddy?" I rub my eyes still half asleep, my alarm clock reads 3:46 am.

"It's your mom...the baby's coming" dad says sounding panicky. _That wakes me up._

"What?!" I jump out of my bed and run into the bathroom to get dressed not bothering what I put on "Where's mom?" I ask in a rush trying not to fall as I hop around putting on my socks.

"Patricia is helping her into the car" I run out the bathroom whist grabbing my dads arm and we both run to the car park to our car.

* * *

><p>Dad holds an open packet of peanut M&amp;Ms "Remember when your were younger and we would go to the fun fair every year and we'd buy the family size pack of M&amp;M's..." dad muses as we wait for the midwife to tell us its ok to come in.<p>

Mom didn't want me or dad their as _'it's not like you'll be pushing the baby out. So there's no need'_ even after dad trying to tell her he wanted to be there for support...long story short me and dad are both waiting outside of her room.

I chuckle "Dad we still do that"

"Oh...I guess your right, your making me feel old Cams-"he ruffles my hair "elven Cams..and your almost twelve!"

"Dad" I whine

he turns to me smiling a smile only a Morgan can pull off warm but with a hint of mischief "You know I love you Cams right? Your new brother or sister won't change that"

"I know daddy, I love you too" I kiss his cheek

"You know, I feel bad for those student nurses" Dad comments, I giggle at the memory. Half way through mom's labour Dr Fibbs (Our family doctor) brought in a small group of student nurses/midwives to view a labour first hand we just happen to over hear mom's comment on whether or not Dr Fibbs was selling tickets to her labour and then shouting at the student nurses for being too loud.

"Dad?"

"Yes my little chameleon" he grins at my nickname he gave me

"Can we bring him or her next year to the fun fair?"

He laughs "of course"

* * *

><p>"Mr Morgan, your wife and son are ready to see you" Dr Fibbs grins,<p>

"_s-son_?" dad asks in a world of his own. I copy Dr Fibbs' grin, I could tell Dad wanted a son.

"Yes Mr Morgan, son"

"_Son_" dad whispers to himself

I giggle "yes son, come on daddy I want to meet mommy and my new little brother!" _that snaps him out of it_. We both rush to mom's room.

There she lies on the hospital looking as gorgeous as ever, only looking a little tired, holding a little bundle hidden in a blue blanket. I look up at dad, he has so much pride and love in his eyes it's amazing. When I'm older I want to have what mommy and daddy have...the love they have for each other.

"Hi" mom whispers smiling slightly

"Hi" dad replys breaking into a massive smile. We quietly walk over to her and her bundle. Mom offers the bundle up to dad, I think his grin must be hurting him it's so big. He picks up the bundle, a bit awkwardly, but then rocks it back and forth.

"What's his name?" I ask

"Joey Matthew Morgan" Mom answers

"Joey after uncle Joey?" I ask smiling at the thought of my favorite uncle Joe, he always spoils me when he visits. _He promised he would take me rock climbing then to retro dinner for lunch next time he visits! _Dad nods smiling as well.

_Wow Joey has already got us all smiling!_ Joe will be so happy and proud that Joey was named after him I can't wait for them to meet each other.

"Hey buddy-" dad looks down at Joey "-I'm your daddy. Nice to see you've already inherited the Morgan looks, when your older I'll have to teach you some tricks for picking up the ladies. Me, your mommy and your big sis are going to love you like mad, I know we already do. Don't give your sister too much trouble, she a Gallagher girl so she's a smart little one, but I give you permission to scare away any and all boys that come within a five meter radius of her; until she's _'least forty_" he smirks at me. "you want to hold him Cams?" I nod excited to hold my little brother. Dad places the bundle in my arms after making sure it was secure.

I look down at the little bundle in my arms. His eyes are closed but that doesn't matter. He's adorable, he has massive chubby cheeks an adorable button nose and the start of what looks like blond hair.

I love him.

"Hey little brother, I'm Cammie your big sis, it's weird talking to a baby. I want to warn you right here little bro...your entering a very weird family. But as terrible as mom's cooking is and as bad as dad's jokes are you'll love them." I look up at mom and dad to see them laughing slightly.

"I Cameron Ann Morgan promise to always love and look after you no matter what" I whisper to the sleeping form that is my baby brother

* * *

><p>"Ready to go kiddo?" Mom ask me<p>

"yeah I want to show Joey his new house!" she laughs, dad helps mom to the car

"Cammie I'm going to put Joey in the back with you, we trust you to look after him" Dad looks at me

"Of course daddy"

"that's my girl" he kisses the top of my head then does the same to mom "and my other girl" she smiles at him while we all pile into our car.

"come on you two, even the woman who just gave birth is faster than you two...some of us acutely want to go home" dad laughs

"yeah...well some of us have to listen to the woman who just gave birth" dad smirks and mom hits the back of is head "Ow! you know you love me!" he teases

"unfortunately" mom teases and dad pouts, so she kisses him.

"Hey, kids here!" they stop kissing and look at Joey and I chuckling, dad starts up the car. We start to make our way home with a new addition to the Morgan family.

* * *

><p>I blink a few times trying to get rid of the black spots that invade the corners of my vision. A warm liquid crawls down my face.<em> Blood.<em>

I hear Joey's wails but it sounds like its underwater.

I feel disoriented.

I feel trapped

I can't breathe

I smell petrol (gas)

I can see blood

I can see the broken bodies in the front of the car.

Metal scraping against metal. Glass shattering. My moms scream. The feeling being tossed around like a rag-doll. The broken horn that wont stop.

The deathly silence after it all.

That's when it clicked. I was in a car crash. **_The Morgans were in a car crash._**

Like Joey's cries the sirens sound as if they are in bubble.

_I'm sorry Joey_

I let the black spots swap my mind...

* * *

><p>I wake up panting desperate for air and covered in sweat<p>

You know when you have a nightmare and you can say; it was just a dream. It's not real. It was just a nightmare.

_For me...It's a memory_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for not updating sooner it's just I have English control assessment that is worth a quarter of my GCSE and it's really important that I don't fail! <strong>

**But thank you to: AmberSuch, sydejilar, alilrose, 00, Allyce12, Sunniva Steinet, Believe514, and the guest reviews. I'm sorry if I missed anyone.**

**P.S AmberSuch tell your friend Benji I'm very sorry...unless Benji is reading this now...Hi Benji, sorry about not updating yesterday**

**Untill next time...**

**xXx**


	8. Kinda stalker-y

I wake up panting desperate for air and covered in sweat...

* * *

><p><em>Joey I need to find joey!<em>

I frantically attempt to jump out of bed but get tangled in the bed sheets and hit my head on my bed side table. Ow!

I scramble off the fall ignoring the sharp pain in my head. I run into joey's room to see he softly sleeping in his bed. But unfortunately the noise I made in my hast woke him up.

"Mummy?" he asks groggy, still half asleep.

"Joey" I whisper to myself

"Mummy what wrong?" he asks

"Mummy just had a bad dream" I reassure him

"Ok...Mummy?"

"yes sweetie?"

"Do you want to sleep next to me? You always let me sleep next to you when I have bad dreams"

"Thank you Joey" I smile sadly at him and start to get in his bed. He snuggles into my side resting his head on my stomach as I stroke his hair.

"Mummy?" Joey ask shyly I hum for him to continue "Why don't I have a daddy?" my breath hitches for a second "John said that his mummy and daddy always take him to the park and his daddy always take him fishing and-" I cut him off

"enough!" I say harsher than I meant it, I see Joey's bottom lip twitch and his eyes cloud with tears, one escapes from his eyes. I sigh thinking how horrible a big sister I am. I wipe the stray tear away with my thumb and he pushes his head in my stomach crying softly. It breaks my heart to see him like this.

"Joey...sweetie look at me" he looks up slowly "I'm sorry sweetie...it's just-I- I hate that I can't give you what you want" I look down at him "Sweetie, some people have mummy's and people have daddies, but not everyone it lucky enough to have both or any"

"Mummy?" he's always so curious

"Yes?"

"Are you really my mummy?" tears prickly me eyes. How am I suppose to tell a five-year old that the person he's called mummy his whole life isn't his mummy. I knew this day would come, but I wasn't ready for it to be now.

"No...not yet"

"Not yet?"

"Maybe one day..." I planed to legally adopt Joey when I turned 18 only if Joey wanted me to of course. "Come on sweetie we have school tomorrow, we should get some rest" he nodded snuggling against me again wrapping his small arms around me. I kissed his head and try to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up, again, startled due to a loud crash that came from down stairs.<p>

_Great all that I need...a break in!_

I carefully unwrap Joey from me and grab his baseball bat.

_What I'm I suppose to do!? Call the cops? Fight him/her? Wait for him/her to take my things and leave?  
><em>

As stealthy as I can I sneak down the stairs, _I think I could be a spy if I wanted to._

I crouch into the kitchen and see a figure silhouetted by the fridge light. I hold the bat up ready to swing when the intruder turns around and shout/screams which causes me to scream.

The intruder staggers back a bit and starts laughing. _What the-_

"Wow Gallagher girl you know how to scare a guy!" he laughs

"Zach?" I ask shocked

"The one and only" he smirks

"What are you doing here?! How did you get in here?! How long have you been here?! And why were you in my fridge?!" I scream at him

He laughs, _**he flipping laughs! **_"Relax Gallagher Girl. The guys and girls were worried about you and I said I would check on you seeing as I was on my way in this direction. I tried the door but no reply so I got in here with this-" he lifts up the spare key I have

"How?" I ask dumbfounded

"You really should put it in a better place then the flower-pot. _So cliché_. And to answer your last question I was hungry...oh and nice pj's" he smirks

I look down and blush, I'm only wear a pair of short yoga shorts and one of dad old t-shirts but it's so big it makes it look like I don't have the shorts on. Oh and I must have really nice bed head, great (insert mental eye roll)

"You know sneaking into girls houses is really creepy and kinda stalker-y"

"It was either me or Macey, and Macey was armed with her make up bag" I shiver at the thought of that bag from hell. I've only know Macey for a short time but I know that bag is going to be the death of me.

"What time is it?" I ask

"Don't worry you have plenty of time to do your girly shit"

"Language!" he chuckles "Ready for your first full day at school?" I roll my eyes at him

"Yay!" I say sarcastically "You can watch TV while I do my 'Girly shit' as you so kindly put it"

"Hey you swore!"

"Yeah but my house my rules" I stick my tough out at him as I go up the stairs.

I let joey sleep in while I take my shower.

Halfway through my shower I thought: Why the hell did I just let Zach Goode stay in my house?!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its a short chapter, today and tomorrow I have my english control assment and I am freaking out. <span>Next week I'll post a longer chapter to make up for it<span>, it's just school is mad at the moment. Please forgive me!**

**Thank you: Sunniva Steiner, sydejilar, Believe514, monkeygirl1425, katieee, AmberSuch, Dephanie99 and the guest reviews**

**Untill next time...**

**xXx**


	9. I'll Do It If You Do

After that thought ran through my mind I took the quickest shower known to (wo)man. Note to self: trying to brush your teeth when in a rush is messy. I try to pick a Macey ok outfit but at the moment anything will do. I opt for the t-shirt, cardigan and skinny jeans as the weather is starting to cool down a bit. I throw my hair in a messy bun and all but sprint down stairs.

Well that's not what I was expecting...

Mr Bad-boy making pancakes for Joey. He looks up and I raise an eyebrow he just shrugs "he said he was hungry".

"Hey sweetie" I kiss the top of Joey's head and ruffle his hair "thank you Zach" I smile up at Zach.

"Meh" is all he says as he puts a plate down in front of joey and I, I smirk at him when I realise he made a smiley face with whipped cream on Joey's pancakes.

"You know what Zach?"

"What?"

"You're a big softy, you known having a motorbike and leather jacket doesn't make you the town bad boy?" for some reason he freezes and turns around so he no longer faces me "Zach?"

"Yeah well...you're still new in town, let's just say I've done a few things that don't exactly look the best on a job application"

"What does tha-"

"Zach!?" Joey interrupts me, Zach looks slightly relived.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can you make pancakes everyday?" Joey asks jumping up and down on his chair.

"Maybe another time but not everyday, sorry buddy but your_ sis- your mom_ is in charge, not me" he smiles shyly at his slip up "sorry" he mouths. I cant help but giggle "What?" he asks looking very confused.

"you" I state in between giggles

"me?"

"you, your proving my point about being a softy"

"hardy-har-har" he says sarcastically while rolling his eyes. All this is happening while Joey stuffs himself with pancakes. I glance up at the clock the time not really clicking in my head but after a tiny pause I do a double take noticing that we're really behind.

"ARHH! POOP!" I jump down off my stool and motion for Joey to get a move on "Joey hurry up we have to get you dressed and I still have to pack your lunch and you need to find everything and I need to-" I continue to ramble still using weird hand gestures, I cant help but feel like a shepherd trying to herd the sheep into a pen. _Ok no time for dumb thinking_. I can hear Zach laughing from downstairs.

* * *

><p>"ZACH! GET YOUR BUTT IN THE CAR...<strong>NOW<strong>!" I scream from my window.

"Mummy please don't shout" I turn 'round in my seat to look at him "I like Zach" he states I raise an eyebrow "he's cool" is all he says before Zach strolls up to my truck.

"What where you screaming about? Something about my amazing butt?" he smirks getting in the car.

"hurry up"

"oh calm down Gallagher girl, so what if you're a little late? I don't think being a teeny bit late is going to top your first day" I have to cringe slightly at that. I start-up the car/truck/monster

* * *

><p>"Bye Joey love you!" I shout as he walks into his class room<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Seeeee<em> we made it to school and we're not even late-" Zach says rather smugly just as the bell goes. I glare at him.

So far classes where going fine, I've had maths with Liz, English with Macey and chemistry on my own. Liz and Bex tried to talk to me about yesterday but I just told them that I would tell them at lunch...which would be now.

"Ok bitch-face spill" Macey demands as she stabs her lettuce, _poor leafy plant/vegetable._

And the questions begin:

"Why did you slap Mr S?"- Macey

"What did he want to talk to you about?"-Bex

"Where did you go?"-Liz

"Where was Zach?"-Jonas

"What's the capital of Australia?- Ooo a penny!"-Grant, _I haven't known Grant for long but I'm slightly worried for his mental health...and/or attention span_

"How long do you think the mark on his cheek is going to last?"-Kyle.

I told them the briefer version, then what I told Zach, and ignored Grant and Kyle's question just because...

"Wow Mr S is arse" Bex says

"Can't disagree" Liz says her usual quite self.

"Ok its official; girls night. My house. Friday. After school" I groan "what?" she asks

"Girls night means makeovers" Macey just rolls her eyes and the guys chuckle.

"And what so bad about that? we need some girl time!"

"I've technically only known you for what?...3...4 days? and on one of those day you decided it would be fun to wax my eyebrows"

"You had a caterpillar" she grumbles to herself

"Yeah Cammie whats so bad about makeovers?" Kyle interrupts playfully

I just look at him for a very long time "Have you ever been waxed?"

"No"

"Would you like to?"

"I-um-well-you see" he stutters

Grants booming laugh cuts off his stuttering "Oh come on man it can't be that bad if girls do it...man up!"

"I'll do it if you do" Kyle says to Grant

"I'll do it if Jonas does it" Grant slaps Jonas on the back almost causing him to fall off his chair but he can't stop his glasses that rock off his nose.

"I'll do it if Zach does it" he squeaks

Zach who has been just been sitting back watching with an amused smirk on his face pipes in "I'll do it if Gallagher girl does it"

"Oh for flips sake you can all get waxed!" Bex shouts. Thanks to that most of the school is now looking in our direction.

"Wait this is unfair" Kyle starts "Jonas is like one of those hairless cats you can get, while my legs look like fuzzy mittens"

"Wow never heard anyone compare their leg hair to mittens before..." I say laughing slightly

"yeah well..." he trails off just as the bell rings "ahh it looks like our paths must separate but do not fear young travelers the hall monitors will watch over you now" with that he scurries away

I look at Macey "Remind me why you have a crush on him" she shrugs and links her arm with mine.

"Cammie?.."

"mmhmm"

"Mr S teaches our history class" I freeze "Oh but I heard he's off 'sick' today" I nod slowly

Turns out Macey was right Joe was off 'sick' so we had a sub. By the time the last bell rang I was so grateful that the day was over. I said my good byes to everyone and hopped in my truck to pick up Joey.

* * *

><p><strong>Long story short: I got seriously ill not just the normal common cold ill, full on crappyness. I even fainted! (I landed on my sofa luckily) I'm so sorry if anyone feel as though im not committed to this story. I AM. It's just I have never been so sick in my life! <strong>

**Thank you to:Sparkles250711, hannahslye, monkeygirl1425, Believe514, FUCKINLOVINZACH, Reader103, MusicIsMyInspiration, Sunniva Steiner, Wait what, Blonde w BlueEye and all the Guest reviews**

**Until next time...**

**xXx**


	10. Maths Homework

The next morning was normal more normal due to the fact Zach didn't decide to pay us a visit. I drove Joey to school then made my way to school. I had a funny feeling in my stomach, good or bad I'm not sure. I pull into a available parking space and exit my car.

"Hey Cammie, have you done the Maths homework on surds?" Liz greeted me as I walk to my locker.

"Surds?" I ask very confused

"tell me you didn't forget?!...urgh! Cammie! You've seen the wrath of Mr. Mosckowitz" I thought back to my first Maths lesson and the 'speech' Mr. Mosckowitz gave another student that forgot their homework.

I say 'speech' because it was literally Mr. Mosckowitz lecturing the poor soul that forgot his homework for about twenty minutes about the importance of homework. In short it was: don't do homework=grades fall, grades failing=a bad college, a bad college=bad degree, a bad degree= bad job, bad job= you teach teenagers algebra for a living. _Mr Mosckowitz has such a lovely look on life._

"Poop! I forgot about it. I was busy helping Joey with _his_ school work" I groan.

"You can copy mine but just change a few of the answers so it looks more like you did it" I look at her as she turns bright red "No! I didn't mean you were to dumb not to get all the right answers, I just meant that I always all the answers right, not that you couldn't get them right if you tried I just meant-" I cut off her rambling as the bell goes, signalling homeroom and we start to make our way there.

"shhh Liz ssshh" I put my index finger on her lips she looks down at it and I laugh slightly "It's ok Liz I'll just try and talk to Mr Mosckowitz about being new and not being used to it, Ok?" she nods still looking down at my finger. "Anyway from what I've seen Mr Mosckowitz is kinda easy to trick"

Homeroom went the same, registration, gossip, laughing and the sorts. It helps that the girls and guys are there. _Ironically convenient_. I was making my way to Maths with Liz when the feeling in my stomach decides to remind me of its presence.

"You ok Cammie?" Liz asks looking concerned

"I just feel funny" I shrug like its nothing

"Maybe it's your lady time" she suggests

"maybe" I say still not convinced as we enter the Maths classroom.

"Miss Sutton and Miss Morgan homework please" Mr Mosckowitz holds out his hand ready for our papers, Liz gives in her paper while I rub the back of my neck.

"Mr Mosckowitz, I not used to this amount of homework is ok if I give you it tomorrow" my voice rising up a pitch at the end of the sentence. He gives me a look saying he's not impressed but nods reluctantly.

"Tomorrow morning on my desk if it's not on it you'll get a detention, am I clear?"

"crystal sir"

"good, now take your seat" and I do. I smile in victory at Liz and she she her head smiling slightly.

"Ok Class settle down" Mr Mosckowitz says addressing the class "Ok let's start off easy. Dillon, what's 5 plus 6 surd above 3 surd take away 2 surd?"

"2?" someone answers, I recognise the person as the guy who forgot his homework yesterday.

Mr Mosckowitz pinches the bridge of his nose "No Dillon 2 is-" Mr Mosckowitz is cut off by the ringing of a phone.

I quickly realise that it's my phone. I only get phone calls from Abby when she decides to check up on us.

"Who's phone is that?" Mr Mosckowitz asks annoyed and angry. I raise my hand up slowly.

"Seeing as your new, I have rules Miss Morgan." he gives me a pointed look as my phone continues to beep "My rule is that students who's phones go off are to answer their phones on speaker in front of the class, so Miss Morgan..." she gestures towards the beeping phone. I look at the caller ID and notice it's Joey's school. _Oh no this can't be good._ I start to panic slightly._  
><em>

"Hello Cameron Morgan" I answer professional

"Miss Morgan it's Joey" the person on the phone says, I take a quick glance at Liz to see her listen intently while looking worried.

"Yes?" I say already stuffing my books into my bag as quick as I can.

"We were suppose to study road safety and Joey started shaking and sweating very badly showing symptoms of a panic attack. We managed to clam him down but he's been crying for you, if it's possible to come pick him up for the rest of the day then please do as it would be best for Joey's health and safety"

And with that I run out of maths ignoring Mr Mosckowitz shouts. As I run to my car. Joey hasn't had a panic attack in over a year. Joey might have been a baby when the crash happen but he hates everything to do with car crashes. When he was younger, about three, he accidentally watched a car crash on the TV and freaked out.

I've always felt terrible for it, I was suppose to be watching over him but when I came back from being in the bathroom Joey was crying I looked at the screen to see '_50 Best Crashes'_ it seems Joey changed the channel while I was in the loo and saw some of the crashes.

I pulled into the school and ran to the front desk. I saw Joey crying in the corner sitting on a plastic chair.

"I want my Mummy!" he wails

"Joey" I call out like it's a prayer he looks up tear-y eyed. He takes a second for it to click that its me but flings himself at me within seconds. He clings to my legs like they're his lifeline. "Shh Joey I'm here, I'm here" I try to offer comfort.

I managed to get him home after a little bit of difficultly. By the time we got home it was 11:34 am. _My attendance must be horrible already_. I carry Joey onto the sofa and he crawls into my lap resting his head on my chest. I stoke his hair with one hand hugging him with the other.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask gently, he shakes his head "Come on sweetie, what happened?" after a few moments past Joey turns his head so I can see his eyes. They were red and puffy from crying.

"the man came into our classroom talking about how to be safe..." he says I nod for him to continue "...he said how we should look before crossing..." he pauses again "...the man started talking a-a-about crashes" he rushes the last bit out before burring his head into my chest again and sobbing. I hold onto him tightly waiting for him to calm down.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" I ask quietly. He nods and I was just about to get up when I hear a knock at the door. I grab a blanket from the other sofa and wrap it around Joey; kiss his cheek. I walk to the door and open it.

There stands a certain Zachary Goode...

* * *

><p>All Better! :D<p>

Thank you: GallagherGurl4eva, Sunniva Steiner, ElleJJ, Wait what, thebestbooks, Reader103, Believe514, monkeygirl1425, and all the guest reviews

Untill next time...

xXx


	11. Avoid All and Any Eye-Contact

Well, to say I was surprised would be a understatement. Zachary Goode stood in front of my door in all his 'Bad-Boy' glory.

"Zach, what are you doing here?"

He just ignores my question "You're not starting the year off with the best attendance record, are you?" he smirks, I frown.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" I repeat tiredly, I notice Zach's emerald eyes soften.

"I was worried about you and Joey" he says softly no trace of a smirk on his lips.

"Why?" _I had to ask_.

"Why, what?"

"Why do you care? You don't know us" I start closing the door but he just puts his hand over mine stopping me from proceeding. As stupid as it sounds I couldn't help but jerk my hand back as a electrical current sparked as we touch, _maybe I just dragged my feet against the carpet_, I try to reason in my mind.

"I want to get to know you and Joey...I...I-" he sighs "I just feel the need to know you" I cant help but notice the red tint that spread across his cheeks.

"Zach..._**Are you blushing**_?!" I laugh out

"Wha-" he cuts himself off just to smirk "nice to see you like looking at my face"

"_Please,_ there's better things to look at" I tease

"That hurt Gallagher girl" he covers his heart with both hands, I roll my eyes but smiling "But seriously..." he starts straight faced "Its ok to look at art, especially such a fine piece of art such as myself" I have to laugh at him.

"Okay, first, I thought you actually had something serious to say. Second, your conceited. And thirdly, and most important, if you were art..._you'd be modern art_" I grin and Zach smirks.

"That wasn't very nice" his smirk morphs into a pout his bottom lip sticking out. "Can I come in?" he asks motioning to the half open door.

"You didn't need a invitation before" I raise a eyebrow.

"True, but I still prefer to be invited into people homes" I give in and open the door all the way to let him in.

He squeezes past me but not before whispering a 'thank you' in my ear causing me to involuntary shiver.

"Zach!" I hear Joey practically scream with excitement. I turn around and start to walk into the kitchen remembering the hot chocolate Joey wanted. I turn on the kettle after pouring the water in it. I can hear Zach and Joey interacting from the kitchen.

"Hey Zach?.." he stops talking to Joey he nods for me to continue "Do you want a hot chocolate?" I asks.

"No thank you Gallagher girl" I make Joey's hot chocolate making sure it's not to hot for him to drink and balance it to where he's sitting (facing Zach) who was sitting on the one-seater. I set his drink on the table as I sit down. Joey crawls into my lap like he did before, head resting on my chest. I play with his hair while he sips on his drink watching TV. He puts his drink on the table and mumble something incoherent his eyes heavy with sleep. He turns to cuddle my side all ready falling asleep.

"How is he?" Zach asks breaking the silence.

"He could be better, they started talking about crashing in road safety at school and had a small panic attack" Zach's emerald eyes meet mine, his eyebrows slightly scrunched together caused by his worry.

"Dose he get them often, the panic attacks I mean"

"He did, but then they stopped about a year ago, it was only a matter of time until the next one"

"Is there anyway to stop them?"

"Yes, and we've tried but he's so young...But I'm going to try and find help for him" Zach nods. He swiftly gets off the one-seater and on to the sofa next to me.

"If you were a flavour of ice cream what flavour would you be?" he asks randomly

"Vanilla"

"Why"

"I'm plain but lovable" I grin.

"I strongly disagree" I raise an eyebrow at him "You are far from plain" he reaches for my face tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear, I look everywhere but into those green orbs. "but I agree you are lovable..."he chuckle to himself "kinda like a kitten" I'm having difficulties forcing my blush down. Fighting a losing battle with myself I decide to look at him, _big mistake_, I get sucked into his eyes. He gently moves my chin so I'm directly looking into his eyes. There so, so...green.

_*Mental slow clapping*, wohoo go Cammie! You should be a poet!...Wow even in my mind I'm sarcastic._

He starts to lean in.

_What do I do?! What do I do?! Is he going to kiss me?! _I start to mentally panic thus wasting time while Zach leans in.

_10 cm's away...5...4...3..._

"Zach?" both Zach and I jump back (startled) by the sudden voice. I look down at Joey who's rubbing his eyes.

"Y-yes buddy?" Zach laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can you play games with me?"

"Sure buddy"

So we spent the rest off the morning and afternoon playing games. Zach and I avoided all and any eye-contact.

* * *

><p>"I win! I win! I win!" Joey bounced up and down with happiness<p>

"Cheater" Zach teased

"You're just annoyed that you lost the worst" I fired back

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you where only a space in font of me"

I shrugged "Oh well...You still lost"

"So did you!"

"You both lost and I won!" Joey giggled.

"Hey Zach?" I whispered loudly, enough for Joey to hear.

"Yeah Gallagher Girl?"

"Joey's ticklish"

"Oh really? Interesting" we both turn to Joey who has stopped giggling to look at us with fear.

"On three..."I whisper, quietly this time, to Zach "...One...two...THREE!"

We both leapt forward and start chasing a giggling Joey around the house. After about ten minutes Joey collapses on the fall too tired to continue running. I collapse next to Joey breathing heavily. Zach copies my actions falling next to me.

"Well...that was fun" he states making me laugh slightly staring at the celling. "Crap" I hear him mutter causing me to turn my head to look at him.

"sorry Gallagher girl I have to go" he says in a rush constantly looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ok Zach..._thank you_" I say after a moment of silence.

He smirks "No problem. Bye Joey!"

"By Zach!" Joey shouts still on the floor and still giggling quietly.

I see Zach to the door but stop him just as he starts to walk out the door "How did you find out about Joey?"

He starts walking out the door backwards, he points to himself "Spy"

* * *

><p>"So wait...Zach spent the whole day making sure you and Joey were ok?" Macey says.<p>

"Basically"

The girls came over after school to see if Joey was ok after Liz told them. So I told them that Zach came ect...

"He likes you" Bex states

"What? No don't be silly"

"Bex is right Cammie, he's never really..._cared..._about anyone so quickly like he has to you" Liz says lightly

"And the bastard smiles a lot more" Bex grins

"Bex! Language" Liz and I scold at the same time

"Sorry" she says like a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"So do you like him?" Macey asks digging through my clothes

"I don't know him properly!"

"So? I've gone on dates without even knowing the guys name"

"Yet again I agree with Macey, the laws of attraction are inevitable" Bex says

"Um Bex I think you're think of thing else" Liz suggests

"Nope"

"I haven't even know him for a full week yet" I argue

"Romeo and Juliet fell in love and got married in only three days" Liz argues back

I frown "Yeah and look how the happy couple ended up"

"Oh stop being such a downer and answer the question" Bex storms in front of me "Do you like him?"

_I've only known him...not even a week. But he's been so nice and caring...But he can be an ass...But he's really hot...Urgh!_

"Maybe" I squeak

"That's good enough for me" Macey smiles evily.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you: GallagherGurl4eva, Believe514, Wait what, Reader103, alilrose, pinkandpurplecherryblossom, Sparkles250711, Aelin08, kayla, fashiongirl23, BooksLover2000 and all the guest reviews. Sorry if I missed anyone.<strong>

**Until next time...**

**xXx**


	12. Why Does Grant Look Like a Clown?

Throughout the remainder of the week Joe has been trying to talk to me. He keeps giving me looks that say '_please talk to me_' just before I leave his classroom. I know I'm going to cave in and so dose he, I'm a sucker for the guilt trip.

Today was Friday and we are all going to Macey's house after school for torture or as Macey likes to call it make-overs.

At the moment I'm trying to make notes on The Treaty of Versailles while avoiding eye-contact with Joe. _Lets just say it's very difficulty when he likes to stand in front of the flipping board with his big head! _

"...your homework for the weekend is to write a essay on if you think the Treaty of Versailles was the main reason for problem in Weimar Germany from 1918 onwards" groans of annoyance echoed around the classroom at the thought of homework "A thousand words minimum. On my desk Monday. Have a good weekend" he concludes just as the bell rings. I pack away my stuff quickly as I can, Macey was already swept away by a group of desperate boys trying to get her attention.

"**_Cammie_**" Mr S- Joe calls after me desperately.

_Bite the bullet or run...Bite the bullet or run...Bite the bullet or run._

_Flip it I'm a Morgan_

I sigh tiredly "Yes Joe" I turn around to face him, he looks both shocked and relived that I've stayed.

"Cammie please I need to talk to you about this, like adults" he pleads

"Sunday, 2 o'clock, in that little café in town" _if I'm going to talk to him I'm going to do it my way._ I start to make my way to the door but stop just as I turn the door-knob, I don't dare to turn around "You weren't there for us Joe...it's going to take some time for me to be to forgive you...and a lot more time for me to trust you again" I leave straight after I finish my sentence. I faintly hear a 'I know' but continue walking.

* * *

><p>"ARHHHGGHHH!"<p>

"Shut up, It's not like your giving birth!"

"IT COMES CLOSE TO IT!" all the girls roll their eyes

"Grant?..are you crying?" I laugh

"NO!..Men don't cry...I don't cry" Grant then proceeds to huff out his chest, as much as he can with Bex pinning him down.

So here we all are in Macey's 'house' (I don't think a house classifies as a house when there are three floors and twenty-four bedrooms!) as promised the boys just finished getting their legs waxed. And wailing like banshee's about it...Zach refused to show any emotion when it was his turn but I did catch him flinching slightly.

"Nope, I saw tears" Kyle grins

"Shut up, before I make you" Grant threatens childishly

"Sorry dude but you've lost your fear factor when they added the blusher"

"Then your pride followed with the lipstick" Jonas snickers Grant just huffs like a child, yet again

"Mummy?" Joey tugs on my top trying to gain my attention

"Yes sweetie"

"Why does Grant look like a clown?" that causes all of us to burst out laughing excluding Grant who was now sulking in the corner

"That's what happen to bad little boys" I giggle slightly

"oh" Joey looks at Grant slightly afraid. We may or may have not pinned Grant down using Bex's strength and gave him a mini make-over.

"Okay guys thank you for entertaining us with your pain and embarrassment but we must part. Girls only-" Bex was cut off by (fake) coughing from Joey "-and Joey" she added.

"Why did we do this?" Zach grumbles

"Grant wanted to show off in front of Bex" Kyle teases

"Didn't go so well did it buddy?" Zach slaps Grant on the back.

"I quote 'It can't be that bad if girls do it' Liz giggles, the guys just huff and leave.

After the boys left we gathered around in a circle. I gave Joey my tablet to play on for a little while (making sure it was on Child mode).

"So Liz...Why was Jonas holding your hand at lunch?" Bex interrogates Liz.

Liz grabs a pillow to hide herself, but we caught sight of a tomato red Liz.

Macey gasps very over dramatically "Tell us this instant Miss Elizabeth Sutton!" Macey wrestles the pillow off Liz and chucks it to the other side of the room.

"Well...umm-we...It was so cute. It was like one of those cheesy romance movies you force us to watch-" Macey rolls her eyes "-I was in the library when I went to grab a book when he tried to get it as well, then our hands touched" she gushes, with a sparkle in her eye "he told me that he liked me since seventh grade and asked me if I wanted to go see a movie and we agreed on Sunday...he was such a gentleman...and he only stuttered 12 times!" she sighs.

I've never seen this side of Liz before. Macey nudges me "Puppy love" she whispers

"Whoo! He finally grew a pair!" Bex praises raising both hands in the air.

I shake my head "Bex we really need work on your speaking skills"

She tilts her head to the side like a confused puppy "I don't understand"

"Well sometimes you say grown up things when there aren't just grow ups in the room" I nod my head to Joey, who is now listen carefully.

"oooohhhhh" she nods grinning "Just wait, when he's a little older I'll make sure he can make a sailor blush" she grins

"Don't you dare!"

she moves her body around me to look at Joey "Hey Joey want to learn some new words?"

* * *

><p>Thank you: Believe514, Reader103, Reader103, Sunniva Steiner, BooksLover2000, Sparkles250711, BoricuaBookworm, monkeygirl1425, kayla and all the guest reviews.<p>

Until next time...

xXx


	13. Joey meet Joe

**Warning: Read carefully, as you may get confused due to _Joe__y_ and _Joe_ star in this chapter. **

"Stupid Mr S, stupid guilt, stupid coffee" I grumble to myself whilst glaring at my now cold, bitter, coffee. _The man wanted to meet his freaking godson and he's late!_

"What's wrong mummy?" Joey asks smiling up, dimples showing, from his colouring

"Remember me telling you about the person we're going to meet"

he tilted his head to the side a little "my umm..._godfather_...is that the right word?" I nod smiling softly "...and I'm going to meet him?" I nod "why I haven't I meet him before?"

"That's why were here, to meet your godfather, _who is late_" I hiss the last part. Joey looks at me for a few seconds before ducking his head down to continue with his colouring.

_Seriously were was he?! I've been waiting in this café for the last twenty minutes. _The waitress, a sweet woman with a motherly vibe, kept giving me sympathetic looks_. I swear if he doesn't show up his arse is-_

The jingle of the doors little bell the café have hanging above the door cut off my mental rant.

At the door stood a very flustered looking Joseph Solomon.

His eyes scanned the café like a trained expert. They stopped on Joey and I, lighting up slightly. He walks up to us looking sheepish.

_Good! He should be!_

"Your late" I state

"I'm sorry I-" I cut him off

"Your always late" I force back a smirk.

"Bad watch?" he says but it sounds more like a question. I feel a tug on my sleeve, look next to me to see Joey hiding behind his colouring book. I gesture to Joe to take the seat. Joe sits done and looks at Joey with curiosity. I put my arm around Joey hugging him to me he looks up at me smiling.

"Joey meet Joe" I say still looking at Joey, I glance up. Both his face and eyes show a mix of emotions it's hard to decipher just one. I nudge Joey.

"H-hello sir" he speaks politely, I can't help but be proud of him.

"Hi Joey" Joe greets

"Who are you?" Joey asks, I watch as Joe's face crumbles, he trys to recover but he can't help hide the heart broken look I just witnessed.

"I'm your godfather" Joey looked confused so Joe continues "That means..._that means_...that I'm like your uncle. I was best friends with your dad" Joe struggles to explain.

"But I don't have a daddy only a mummy, Cammie" he point to me with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"_Joey_" I say softly "remember what I told you..." I give him a stern look with my eyes. I refuse to let him forget who his real parent were.

"He looks so much like Matthew" Joe mumbles to himself staring at Joe.

"Let's get to the reason we're here Joe"

"Cammie-" I cut him off once again

"You want to talk like adults then lets talk"

Joe sighs running his hand through his hair then looks up eyes locking with mine "Long story short; I left, tried to find you, I did but I didn't"

_Way to confuse me Joe_

"You could have tried harder its not that hard to find one teenage girl!" I exclaim but try to keep my voice down.

"Abby hates me Cammie! She refused to let me see you. I found you in London! I talked to Abby but she refused to let me even she Joey for the first time!"

T_his was news to me._

"W-why does she hate you?" I ask slightly in shock due to the new discovery

"We had a...bad relationship...you could say"

"She-she never told me" I look down at the table.

_How could Abby do this? That is if Joe is telling the truth. But...but I just can't understand _

"Cammie" I look up at Joe "Why would I just forget you? Ignore you? I remember when your dad first told me Rachel was having a baby, I was so happy. Why would I not want my godkids? Your dad was like a brother to me and your mom was a best friend I could always rely on! I lost them Cammie why would I want to loose you?.." he smiles sadly at Joey, who is watching with interest "...and Joey"

I could feel tears prickle at my eyes

"I don't know"

And I don't.

"I'm confused Joe. I-I've tried to convince myself that you never really cared b-but I-I'm just confused...I think I need to have a talk with Abby"

he nods "so do I" he pauses "Are we...Ok?"

"No"

"oh"

"Just-just not yet. Its been too long, and everything can't be fixed over coffee and _'I'm sorrys'_ I just need time Joe. **We** need time"

I start to get up holding Joey's hand I leave a ten on the table to cover the pancakes and coffee.

"Cammie..."

"Yes Joe?"

"I can't change the past, but I can help change the future" he says seriously

"Who knew you could be so wise?" I tease "See you at school Joe" I start to leave. Waving a goodbye at Grace, the nice waitress.

"**Please** tell me you didn't forgive him?"

_Why does he always pop up? _

_Zach_

* * *

><p><strong>(p.s sorry for any errors, it's half-ten and I had two controlled assements today...so yeah I need sleep)<strong>

**Thank You; Believe514, BooksLover2000, Reader103, Sparkles250711, FUCKINLOVEZACH, thebestbooks and all the guest reviews.**

**Congrats to Sunniva Steiner for being my 100th review!**

**Until next time...**

**xXx**


End file.
